User blog:Tieflingknight/Episode 1: How Not to Talk to Nathaniel Part 2
Aasimar here! I've been hesitating to do this since well, I don't like ticking off Nathaniel. We kind of just screwed around a bit with Ken. Talking to Ken is easy. Ticking off Ken is easy, too, but if you're into the military bishounen type, be nice to Ken. The L'o'M might reset, but in case it doesn't, be nice. We're not sure, since we really haven't been playing around as actively on our Amour Sucre account. We're in the middle of episode three, and honestly, we both kind of hate the first half of that episode. Anyway, here we go with part two of "How to NOT talk to Nathaniel." This was originally going to be fairly short, but then I encountered Nathaniel in the hall, so I'll be posting the dialogue for that as well. When you start off this conversation, he talks about your paper work. There are three options: A. Humpf. . . Can you stop bothering me about that please? B. Do you only talk about paper work? Are you really that up tight? C. It's obvious you don't have a lot of fun. All three choices open up another dialogue path. Obviously, we went with A for this, but B seems like the least insulting. It's what I went with in my normal game. The response is kind of cute in that context. But with A, he does his "annoyed face-palm" and explains he's trying to help. This took our affinity from -24 to -35. Anyway, his extact words are: "I'm saying that for your benefit, don't come crying to me later. . ." The dialogue options here are: A. Come on, I'm sure you can be fun if you want to be. B. Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. C. You should try laughing a bit once in a while, it might help. Both A and B help your affinity. I mean, he's actually a pretty nice guy. It's just that he's kind of strict and "by the books," but he's willing to "make an effort" in his own words, so that's gotta be worth something. Anyway, C should have been the answer I took, but I clicked A because I thought he'd take it the wrong way. So, overall our affinity with the boy was -31. So, we didn't screw up our ultimate goal too badly, but we were still a little too nice to him. Well, the next time you see him, he does try to lighten up. He starts with a very bad joke: "I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry, your registration couldn't be completed." Nathaniel is kind of the opposite of Castiel in that he hates it when people are blunt, so I thought "This is a joke, right?" would spoil the mood. It did not. Anyway, the choices are: A. This is a joke, right? B. What? Why? What did I do wrong? C. ... Are you kidding me? There's no way I can enroll here? We're not entirely sure what the right answer would be, but I went with "B" in my game. It didn't seem to hurt. The dialogue is different for each response, but your choices are static. So, no matter what you said in response to the initial joke, you're choices will always be: A. "Ha, Ha, Ha." (sigh) Pretty lame joke. B. Your jokes are really not that great. C. Ah, that's not funny, you had me worried. B and C are your best answers, but for you guys, I went with A. Yeah. This guy face-palms a lot. I'm surprised he doesn't have a permenant mark on his forehead. After that little exchange, I actually forgot to check the affinity numbers, but I know it was not good. I managed to luck into seeing him a third time in a row, and because I went directly to see him, he found the form in another file. So, that was all fine in dandy. For those of you who are curious, you can ask him for money for the enrollment fee, but he has nothing, and it lowers your affinity slighty. By the end of all three encounters, we managed to dig ourselves half way to the bottom. So, no, Sophie and Nathaniel will never be and item. But it's always fun exploring dialogue options in this game, since seriously, conversations change based on affinity anyway. At first glance, this game seemed pretty simplistic, but I've come to notice that there is a lot more to it that meets the eye. Surprisingly, a satirical Let's Play by Catbread over at the MSPA forums is what got me to notice this. He got some dialogue options with Castiel that I had never seen. So, I guess eventually, I'm going to go back and try talking to the jerk, but not now. Anyway, that's it for this installment. Hopefully, Tiefling will be back with another guide on how to talk to Castiel. As always, feel free to ask us questions. We'll be happy to answer. ~ Aasimar P.S. If you would like an English-speaking friend on Amour Sucre, feel free to friend us. We're blackrook over there, and we certainly wouldn't mind having a few friends to keep us from getting too far off track (those episode rings are really tempting). Category:Blog posts